Living With The Bucktons
by LittleBear86
Summary: Charlie/Joey fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,

I used to write All Saints (medical) fics YEARS ago when i was 15, but never put them up anywhere. I am a little rusty on writing, as i havent done it in quite a long time. And I'm not even sure this is any good, but I decided to give it a shot. I have no idea where this story is going to lead, but hopefully it is ok and I will take it from there :)

_Have I made it in time? It's the same time as yesterday and the day before and before that too… _

The young girl sits down on the sand and waits.

* * *

"Come on, just a little bit further! Come on!" Charlie ran across the beach with her iPod in her ears. "Just a bit further, come on Charlie push yourself damn it!" She ran as fast and as hard as her long legs would carry her until she beat her time and distance of yesterday. "You did it!" she laughed at herself as she fell to her knees, breathing in deeply for air. Charlie stayed kneeling on the ground bent over catching her breath when suddenly she heard someone racing down towards her, shouting.

"Are you ok!" Charlie looked up and was met with the most gorgeous brown eyes she'd ever seen. "I… I mean you look like you were going at it pretty hard and when you didn't get up off the ground … you know … because yesterday you didn't go this far.. I mean …" _Shit Joey, shut up! _"...not that I have been watching you every morning or anythi-"

"Hey, relax! I'm fine" Charlie smirked, interested in why this young woman was even watching her, and for how many days had she been watching her.

"I'm Charlie" She extended her hand

"Joey…" As Joey took Charlies hand, both herself and Charlie felt tingles throughout their whole body. _Oh my god! _

"Charlie.. You're THAT Charlie? Charlie Buckton! Senior Constable Buckton?" Joey beamed, absolutely shocked, suddenly remembering her face from the local paper. She'd seen a story in the local paper on Charlie, having caught a thief who had held up 4 stores in the past 2 weeks, while out of uniform.

Charlie lowered her head, blushing slightly, "y-yeah… that's me" She got up off her knees and wiped the sand off her shorts. "It was nothing really, any cop would have done it. I just happened to be out of uniform that's all"

"Yes well not all go for the piggy back style tackle and push them onto the ground while they are armed" Joey smirked as they fell into step together walking along the beach. "You are my hero!" She laughed as Charlie shook her head.

"So what gives? Why have you been watching me run? How long have you been watching?" She saw the young girl go bright red and avoiding all eye contact.

"I haven't been watching you run!" Joey said, high-pitched. "I just… Happen to be here in the mornings at the same time. Because you know, it is a public beach and all…" She smirked, causing Charlie to now blush, thinking how gorgeous she looked.

_Wow, she is unbelievable hot…And in uniform I bet she'd be even hotter… _Joey mentally slapped herself for even thinking that of Charlie.

"Did you want to join me for breakfast? I've got the day off so we could hang out and get to know each other … I mean, only if you want to" Charlie asked hopeful, as they walked to the diner. In truth, there was something about Joey that Charlie couldn't shake. She was captivating and she just needed more of her.

* * *

"Tell me about your self Joey … Why are you here? Where are you staying? And what are you doing?"

Joey laughed, taking a bite of her toasted sandwich "Didn't realise this was an investigation!"  
"Well, I'm 24 and I work at the bait shop. I, ah … I was living with my brother but I am currently living in a motel" She shifted awkwardly in her seat, relaxing when Charlie put a hand on top of hers, "We had a disagreement over his best mate after he tried to sexually assault me"

"Wait, you're Joey Collins?" She nodded, a little shocked. "Sorry, I read your case about Robbo and the assault. It really moved me and I felt so sick reading about it." Charlie moved closer to Joey and put an arm around her, giving her a hug. _What is she doing to me…I never act like this…_

"Well, motels cost a lot and even though you are working, it is not fair that you are spending your whole wage on that and eating take away every night" Joey opened her mouth to object about the take away issue but Charlie stopped her and kept talking, "and I don't like it. I don't know you, but I feel like I do. I feel like I can trust you and I want to know you so much more than just seeing out every so often. So there will be no arguments, you are moving in with me."

Charlie sat back, shocked at her sudden outburst "I mean, only if you want to.."  
"Oh my god, Charlie! No I couldn't…you don't know me…"  
"I don't care, I want to know you. Please say yes! I live on my own, my daughter Ruby lives with me. And I know she will be fine with it, honest."

Joey was on the edge of her seat with the biggest grin on her face.  
_Wow! This would have to be the best offer ever. Waking up every morning to see this beauty in the house..  
_"Yes! Yes I will. We'll see how everything goes and if we can handle it, I'll stay permanently!

After taking a sip of coffee, Joey almost choked, "your daughter! You're kidding right? You don't look a day over 25!"

Charlie half smiled, awkwardly shifting in her seat.

"I'm actually 29…" _Do it Charlie, just say it. You can trust Joey. The worst that will happen, is she'll run-fast! _ "I ah… The thing … when I was 13 I was sexually assaulted by a boy that lived three doors down. His name was Grant…" Charlie started fiddling with the sugar sachets until Joey put her hand on top of hers,

"It's ok Charlie, you don't need to keep going". Charlie shook her head and continued.

"He did it to me. Not once, but twice. I got unlucky, except now after everything that's happened, I wouldn't swap Ruby for anything. She is my world."

She took a deep breath, relieved to have finally shared it with someone, even though she barely knew Joey.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Charlie. That is terrible, I couldn't imagine what it would have been like at such a young age. I have struggled, and still struggle to come to terms with my assault as an adult. To be a –"

"MUM! Mum mum mum!" Ruby bounded into the diner and hugged her mum excitedly, "I passed my exams! I passed my … Hellllooo, who is this?" She looked at Joey then turned to Charlie with raised eyebrows, "You picked up a h-o-t-t-i-e mum!" Ruby smirked then rubbed her arm as Charlie hit her.

"Ruby! Enough!"

_I'm in with a chance! Yes! _Joey thought to herself with a shy smile. "Hey, I am guessing you are Ruby, Charlies daughter," Joey looked into Charlie's eyes to show she wasn't going to run, nor was she freaked by her previous revelations. "I'm Joey. Joey Collins. Your mum has just asked me to move in with you two, as I have no where to live"

Charlie held her breath and waited to see what her daughter would say. She knew that Joey was practically a stranger, but there was just something about her. Ruby's voice brought Charlie out of her daydream.

"Its nice to meet you Jo. If mum has invited you to stay, then it's ok with me. I trust her judgement and for you to be asked to move in so soon, then there just must be something there"

Ruby smiled, reading the menu. "But I must warn you, make sure you pick up after yourself, and keep a clean room because this one gets all agro if its not done. Oh and if you two decide that you two want to ... you know… " She made gestures with her hands, "…keep it in the bedroom, and pre warn me if I am out. So many times I have walked in on mum in the lounge, doing things that are only meant for a bedroom."

"Ruby!" Charlie went a crimson red sinking in her seat, while Joey looked a little flustered. Although she wasn't quite sure if she was flustered at what Ruby had said about the two of them, or for the thoughts of a naked Charlie running through her mind.

_Oh boy, this is going to be interesting living with the Bucktons._


	2. Chapter 2

"I think that's about all of it" Joey stretched her arms, looking around her new room in her new place that she now shared with Charlie.

Over the past week the two women were in each other's company every chance they got, organising Joeys living arrangements.

"'Oh but I don't have much' she says, 'only a couple of boxes' she says.." Charlie trudged into Joey's new room carrying one last box.

"Ok maybe it was a few more than a couple" Joey grinned.

"A few more?" Ruby shook her head as she bounced on the bed, "try a total of 12 boxes Jo!"

"Oh be quiet the both of you! I'm in this place 5 minutes and already I am being picked on!" Joey laughed and she unpacked the last box, containing a few books and stationary. As she bent over, Charlie caught a glimpse down Joeys singlet and whistled to herself before averting her gaze as Joey looked back up directly into Charlies eyes, "See anything you like?"

_Oh god I was busted. You idiot! _"Y-Yeah no... Well actually this book looks like it could be interesting, maybe I could borrow it?" Charlie smiles, hoping she hid her embarrassment well.

"For sure, just come in and take it whenever you like" Joey smiled then whispered only for Charlie to hear, as she leant around her to pop a book away, "And maybe I can show you how to hold the book up the right way. It makes the book so much more interesting"

Charlie reddened and scampered off into the kitchen, yelling out behind her "I'm making coffee!"

Joey laughed to herself and flopped down on the bed next to Ruby, who she had grew to like over the past week.

"How do you find having such a young mum?"

"Its good! At first I really didn't know any better, but once I got into my last years of primary school I noticed it more. You know, with boys and their crushes. They only wanted to be friends because of my 'hot' mum" Ruby shrugged, "But in a way it's good, because she relates to me way more. We just get on better than my friends and their mums. Sometimes I think she is my sister. In a way I think she is everything rolled into one."

She smiled, looking over at Joey.

"I was the product of something really bad Jo, something that no one wants to be associated with, but as bad as it is, I wouldn't want to change it. Not one single bit. I am forever grateful that she didn't give up on me and abandon me."

Joey touched Ruby's arm gently, smiling "You sound exactly like her. You two really are quite close"

That afternoon was spent relaxing out in the back yard in the swimming pool, with the three women lazing around on their pool beds. Joey got out of the pool, excusing herself to go to the bathroom, and to return with a couple of drinks.

"What do you think of her Rubz?"

"She's really nice mum. I love her. She is going to fit in here with us so well. I hope she stays for good." Ruby smiled then turned to face Charlie. "Are you two going to get it on?"

Charlie splashed her daughter, telling her to quieten down. "What? I'm just asking! You go all mushy when she enters the room. You two continuously flirt. And don't think I didn't hear the whole book comment either! Go for it, she wont reject! I guarantee it."

"Who wont reject?" Joey asked, carrying some cups and placing them by the pool. She was wearing her black and blue bikinis, bearing her toned stomach, which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie.

"Oh nothing, Rubz was just asking about work. I was going to swap a shift with Georgie tomorrow so I have the morning off to do a few things" Charlie smiled, turning to Ruby only to give her a death stare.

"That's great! If you can swap it, then we can go on that morning run that we've been meaning to go on. I'll totally whip your butt by the way!" Joey laughed jumping back into the pool, knocking Charlie off her pool bed.

All three girls laughed, once Charlie surfaced for air. The two women looked at each other and nodded, paddling over to Ruby. Before she could comprehend what was going on, both of them turned the pool bed over, dumping Ruby right into the water and hi-fiving each other.

Ruby came up gasping for air, flailing around while both Charlie and Joey held each other laughing.

"That's it, you two are going down!" Ruby swam to the edge and hauled herself out, running for the hose.

They both jumped out of the pool and ran inside, squealing, before Ruby could turn the tap on.

Inside, they peered out of the window to make sure Ruby had put the hose back down. Charlie turned around, coming face to face with Joey staring right back at her.

"I had fun today" Joey smiled as she gazed into Charlies blue eyes. _Her eyes are gorgeous. Everything about her is gorgeous._

Joey was brought out of her thoughts once Charlie spoke. "Me too. I'm glad you decided to move in here." She touched Joeys arm softly, "It'll be good for Rubz to have another person around to talk to when she cant talk to me about things"

Joey smiled back at Charlie, "Me too. Glad I moved in here I mean." She cleared her throat, feeling the sparks fly through her from Charlies touch. "I'm going to go have a shower, get rid of the chlorine in my hair." With that, she made her way to the bathroom leaving Charlie to stare after her.

_God, I'm going to need a cold shower once she's done…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry it has taken so long for an update! _

_A) Major writers block and_

_B) Seriously have no idea how to use this program so i am doing things the long way i think , hahaa!_

_Thank you so much for your reviews! Enjoy Chapter 3 :)_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Jo, why don't we order pizza and I promise Ruby and I will cook you a 'welcome to our place' dinner tomorrow night?" Charlie came out in a towel barely covering her, towel drying her hair, knowing full well what sort of reaction she would cause. _A tiny bit of flirting never hurt anyone…Right? What harm could it do? _

"Pizza sounds great, and a good dvd to top the night off" Joey agreed, turning around to face Charlie, almost choking as she saw Charlie in practically nothing. "So, umm.. I'll just be down stairs and we can sort out pizzas when you are umm, dressed!" Joey managed to get out as calmly as possible. She walked past Charlie, stopping a few inches away, "That soap smells gorgeous on you by the way" Joey smiled innocently and bounded down the stairs to pick a dvd with Ruby.

Charlie groaned as she got dressed in a singlet and shorts, "You Joey Collins, are driving me insane". She shook her head as she made her way down stairs to find both Ruby and Joey with their heads down and bums up in the air in the cabinet looking for a dvd.

"No way Rubz, we aren't watching that, its scary! Not only that, I'm pretty positive Charlie isn't keen on scary movies either" Joey rummaged through the collection while Ruby shook her head. "Got it! Tonight my lovelies, we are going to watch a personal favourite of mine.. wait for it… TOY STORY!"

From behind, the girls heard Charlie snort with laughter. "Toy Story? How old are you Jo?"

Joey pouted and sulked all the way to the couch, crossing her arms as she sat down. "Its my favorite since I can remember!"

"awww, poor baby!" Charlie laughed, leaning over the couch, wrapping her arms loosely around joeys neck from behind. "If its going to keep you happy, we will watch Toy Story"

* * *

Weeks had passed, and the three girls had grown accustomed to each others routines and habits.

Charlie walked in just after midnight after her long shift at work, dumping her stuff on the kitchen table quietly. She could just make out Joeys voice talking to someone. "Joey…?" Charlie crept quietly upstairs, following Joeys voice which was coming from the bathroom.

"Its ok, you will be fine sweetie" Upon opening the door, she found Joey knelt down beside Ruby who had quite clearly been throwing up, rubbing her back gently.

"I think it was something I ate, ugh! When is mum getting home Jo?" Ruby sniffled a little before heaving into the toilet bowl again.

Charlie came to sit quickly beside ruby, holding her hair back, "Im here Rubz. Its ok, you will be fine, just like Joey said"

* * *

Finally after an hour or so after Rubys vomiting subsided, both Charlie and Joey manage to get Ruby tucked in to bed, and she was out like a light.

"You should have called me Jo! If my daughter is sick I want to know about it!" Charlie sighed, flopping down on the couch. Joey came and sat next to her, rubbing her shoulders "Hey, I had it under control, its fine. You weren't far off anyway"

"its not the point, what if she goes worse or what if-"  
"Charlie, relax. If it got worse I would have called you. I promise. She is fine now." She smiled, absentmindedly massaging Charlies shoulders.

Charlie was so exhausted that she didnt argue Joeys point instead settling in for the massage.

_Wow…your skin is so soft. Your shoulders…_

Both women could feel the electricity run through their bodies and neither were complaining. Suddenly Charlie jolted upright and quickly stood. "I ah, im gonna go to bed" _I cant do this…I cant be near her like this. She is driving me insane._

"What is your problem!" Joey suddenly demanded, standing up, surprising herself with such force to the question.

"My problem? There is no problem…" Charlie defended herself, a little irritably.

"You go around flaunting yourself, wearing nothing but a tshirt and undies in the morning. You iron in your underwear, you shower most the time with the door semi open for Christ sake Charlie! You are driving me insane Charlie, insane!"

"I want you damn it! Don't you see that! Don't you think I haven't noticed the constant flirting between us? The constant closeness, the touches, the looks? I've noticed it all too Joey! The way you walk out of your room in your bra and pants. The way your towel is always hitched upwards after your shower!"

Truth be told, both women had started it out as a fun game, to see who would cave first with the others flirtatious manner. But now, there was more tension than ever. Sexual more than anything else.

They both looked at each other, silently noticing how hot the other looked, angry and frustrated.

Suddenly in one swift movement, Charlie plucked up the courage and grabbed Joeys face in her hands and kissed her. She kissed her with all the passion she had built up over the weeks. She kissed her hard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here you go guys! I know its been a week! I tend to get busy during the week and by the time i settle in front of the laptop its late.. i hate it! Sorry!_

_Hope you guys enjoy this._

_Thank you so much for the reviews as well :)_

_

* * *

_

That week had gone by excruciatingly slow. Both women weren't exactly on speaking terms, only the odd conversation to humour Ruby and make sure she didn't suspect anything. Luckily for them, Charlie was on night shift. So when she got home, Joey was leaving for work. The only time they ran in to each other was in the kitchen or the bathroom.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?" Joey asked while brushing her teeth, as Charlie washed her face getting ready for work.

"Talk about what? There is nothing to talk about. It was clearly a mistake, you ran"

"I ran because I panicked! I didn't know what to do. Why wont you listen to me?" Joey hissed, making sure not to wake Ruby as she followed Charlie into her room.

"And I keep asking you, how can you panic over something like this? You have been endlessly flirting, and the moment I step up you run." Charlie shook her head, putting her work boots on, but not tying them up.

Joey sighed and flopped on her bed. "Charlz, I said I was sorry. I haven't been with anyone in a very long time. Let alone someone as gorgeous and perfect as you. Try it from my point of view. Tell me you wouldn't have run a mile, scared that it was a joke and when you regained your composure you'd be like 'crap what did I do?'"

Charlie walked out of her room and into the bathroom to grab a hair tie. "Don't be stupid, I don't go after people that I'm not certain on. Give me some credit Jo. I like you,"

She went to walk down the stairs, instead tripping over her laces, yelling as she fell from the top and landed on her ankle at the bottom.

"Charlie! What the hell!" Joey ran down the stairs.

"Don't move it, don't move me" Charlie cried as she gripped on to Joey. "Its broken for sure. I heard it snap"

Upon hearing Charlie cry, Ruby woke up instantly and came rushing down stairs.

"Holy shit mum what happened?" She sat next to Charlie holding her hand as Joey called for an ambulance.

"You always tell me not to run down the stairs, what were you thinking?" Ruby tried to make light of the situation to cheer her mum up.

Charlie smiled a little through tears, although she was dreading when the paramedics were to take off her boot.

* * *

Down at the hospital, Charlie was finally admitted and was just waiting for the x-ray results. She was dozing on and off, having been given painkillers, holding on tightly to Joeys hand.

She soon woke up once the doctor walked in to the room to give the verdict on the x-rays. "Ok, so bad news, it was a break. The good news, it was a clean break. Although Senior Constable, you will be off work for a good six weeks."

"Six weeks! I cant take six weeks off! I will go crazy!"

"Well I'm afraid that it is either that, or chance coming back for surgery because the ankle hasn't healed properly…"

Charlie grumbled a bit, causing Joey to giggle. _She is so gorgeous when she is grumpy_

_

* * *

_

Back home, Charlie was finding it difficult to adjust to a cast on her ankle, and it had only been a day. She was frustrated with herself for falling in the first place. And she was more frustrated that she couldn't do everything on her own. She was, however, secretly thrilled that she got to spend more time with Joey.

Ruby walked in after her day at school and presented Charlie with a chocolate muffin.

"I got you this on the way home, thought you might like it. How are you feeling?" She smiled, kissing her mum on the cheek.

"Aw, thanks Rubz! I'm feeling rather useless. But im glad I have got both you and Jo here, even if I hate not being so independent any more." Charlie frowned slightly.

Ruby smiled and settled down on the couch next to Charlie, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Mum, you and Joey…Whats going on? I know you have trying to be hiding it from me, both of you have. Are you fighting?"  
"Kind of…" Charlie sighed. "I … Ok, we had an argument the night you were sick. We got a little heated and I kissed her. She ran. A mile. And we haven't spoken about it since. Not until last night of course. That's how this happened." She pointed a little angrily at her ankle. "I think we need to talk about things though"

Ruby was ready to answer when Joey cleared her throat in the door way to make her presence known. "Yeah I think we do."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

It's been a LONG time! I'm so sorry! Work got in the way, then a new job! Im settling in now... dealing with a break up... *sigh* I've had it all hey!

Let me tell you, break ups suck! And they aren't the best especially when you are made out to be the bad person as if its ALL your fault!

Aaaannnyways! here is the next piece! Not overly long, but I will try to make more of an effort to update more regularly, if you like the story! :)

* * *

"I know I ran, and I hate that I ran" Joey came back into the lounge with two cups of coffee, Ruby having left the moment Joey came home.

"I don't know why I did it! I panicked? I told you this already Charlie. I'm crazy about you, more than crazy! I just…I never imagined anyone like you wanting me. I'm just… I'm no where near as gorgeous as you and I –"

"Jo, stop! I hate that you always have to put yourself down like that. It really upsets me. Who wouldn't like you? Who wouldn't fall for you! You are gorgeous, caring, funny, sensitive, and beautiful. The list goes on!" Charlie moved awkwardly, to sit up a little better. "From the moment I set eyes on you, I have been infatuated with you. Thinking about you every second of the day. And even when I am busy, you are still somewhere in there in my thoughts. I have never, never thought about anyone this much. God, you are the first thing I think about when I wake, and the last thing I think about before I sleep. I find it hard to sleep knowing you are in the next room".

Joey blushed a little, sipping her far too hot coffee. This is exactly what she wanted to hear from Charlie. "If anything were to happen, Charlie, would Ruby be ok with it?"

"Rubz loves you. She would be fine about it. I promise she will be ok with it. Because if she wasn't ok with everything, you would definitely know about it". Charlie smiled softly, taking Joey's hand in her own. "The question is, are you ok with it if anything were to happen?"

A smile slowly crept on Joeys face, and she couldn't stop it from growing wider. "I … I'd be more than ok about it. If it's what you want…" Charlie leant forward, softly rubbing her nose against Joeys, and softly kissed her lips as if to test the waters.

Butterflies filled Joey's stomach. She leant back in and kissed Charlie, a little harder, but slow. They kissed like this for what felt like forever, gently caressing each other. Once they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together. Joey was grinning like a little kid and Charlie couldn't help herself but lean into one more kiss.

"So, I take that as a yes you want to?" Joey grinned, holding Charlies hand. Charlie giggled like a little kid and nodded.

"Yes. I definitely want to".

* * *

Both women had been quiet about everything that evening, still getting used to the idea themselves, so they didn't want to rush into it and say anything to Ruby.

"Well, I'm off to bed" Ruby stood up from the couch, yawning. She moved around Charlie, so not to knock her ankle and bent down to kiss her goodnight and then did the same with Joey. "Night mum, night Jo".

"Night Rubz" They both said in unison, looking at each other with a smirk. No sooner had Ruby left the lounge and could hear her door close, Joey was on top of Charlie kissing her passionately, causing Charlie to moan slightly.

"I thought… mm.. we were going to take it slow…" Charlie only managed to get out when Joey slipped her leg between Charlies.

Ruby, having quietly come out of her room, smirked to herself as she caught a glimpse of what was happening in the lounge. "Ohh are you going to regret having me in the house tonight". She giggled to herself and crept back to her room.


End file.
